learnanylanguagefandomcom-20200214-history
Listening-Reading Method
Introduction The Listening-Reading method, also known as L-R, is a language learning technique which focuses on understanding spoken and written language. The method was described in HTLAL's epic L-R thread. More systematically about L-R here. Written and compiled by aYa, the originator of the method. Some links to resources as well. Her most complete notes on the subject in Polish here. L-R (LR) is meant for awe riders. See flow as well. LR for Grasshoppers - written by Volte. Preparation The language you are learning will be called L2, the language you are learning it in will be called L1. The tools used for this method are the same as for the Shadowing method: * a bilingual text in L1 and L2 * an audio recording in L2 Examples of sources to use: * audiobooks plus the corresponding books in L1 and L2 * the material which comes with the Assimil courses (not considered to be true LR by aYa and many others - it's very different from using an audiobook) Try to find something long and interesting. Exercises The material can be used in a number of ways: # listening (for getting used to the spoken language) # listening while reading L1 (for learning the meaning of the spoken words) # listening while reading L2 (for learning to associate the spoken and written text) # listening while reading L2 and mimicking the speaker (for learning to pronounce the language, see Shadowing) Suggestions * Listen to about 80-120 hours of audio. This is best done by having 20-40 hours of new material, and listening to each part of it three times. Switch texts if you can understand 50-70% easily. * It is best to do Listening-Reading with progressively more difficult material. The ideal would be to start with an interlinear translation of a children's story. * Don't be afraid to experiment and look for what fits you. For example, in a related language it might be beneficial to listen with L2 text even when you can already hear word boundaries, as some similarities might be easier to notice in the written form, while others are noticeable in the spoken language. Forum member doviende has used it successfully for German this way, being a native speaker of English. * A lesser-known part of the LR method is playing with the vocabulary, mix-and-matching the sentences: *: New word: Tintin. *: Tintin, he, a boy. I like Tintin. Where’s Tintin? Zosia likes Tintin. She likes him. He’s nice. If I were Tintin I’d be ashamed of myself. Do you know where Tintin is? How on earth should I know that? Tintin must be lying under the table. *: New sentence:'' I will kiss you if you kiss me.'' *: Tintin will kiss you if you kiss him. Will you kiss Tintin if he kisses me? Tintin won’t kiss Captain Haddock if he doesn’t kiss you. Baba Yaga will get angry unless Tintin kisses her. *: This can be done orally or in writing. It's a good idea to do scriptorium first, selecting the individual sentences you're going to work with. * Some do LR in L2-L3, ie two foreign languages. Non-native speakers of English often do this for practical reasons, but this can also be used for improving your knowledge of both languages. Generally, if your two LR languages are non-fluent, it's better if at least one is related to a stronger language. Category:Techniques